Seeking for Lucy
by ShiawaseLuv
Summary: One day, Lucy opens a mysterious ancient book with a enchantment on it and retrieves her lost memories. She learns that her whole life was all manipulated by evil forces and the 'truth' about herself. Shocked with the 'truth', Lucy decides to leave Fairytail to do something she should've done 14 years ago. Fantasy Spiritual Adventure Tragedy Hurt Confort Mystery with little Romance
1. Chapter 1

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: new story! Enjoy! Hello! This is one of my not-so-good ideas I wrote and forgot. I thought it as bad… but…. What if I write it short and funny…. Like… really simple between my other fanfics…? I thought it would be fun so… I'm trying it. Enjoy 'Seeking for Lucy'! It won't be good since Im a goofball…**

**선**

**선**

**Ch. 1**

**Title: Seek out for Lucy**

**선**

**선**

"Lucy… Again… I really thank you… Without you, I…" Mira thanked her blond friend again, who stood on the ladder, organizing books. "Mira-san! I told you! I LOVE books! You're actually doing me a good favor!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling at the white haired bar girl. "Thank you Lucy." She smiled back. "But... I never realized that there were so many books in Fairy Tail…" Lucy spoke in amazement as she grabbed a strange book. "Mira! What is this book?" Lucy asked as she waved a thick old book with a purple cover. It's title read, 'Seeking Lost Memories'."Hmm… That's weird… I never saw it before…" Mira wondered. "Well then, don't mind me reading it!" Lucy exclaimed as she opened the book. "Lucy! Don't open random books! It's dangerous!" Mira exclaimed. "It's ok! I think…." She glanced at the first page. "It says, _'If you have found this book, your memories are lost deep inside your heart. That memory could be nothing, or something really important. If you truly seek your memories, open the next page. _" Lucy muttered. "That's weird… I don't think I forgot anything…" Mira sighed. "Lucy.. That's a magic book… Think wise before…" Mira started to warn when Lucy opened the book. "Lucy!" Mira shouted. Light bursted out from the book, Lucy's expression started to change. "It can't be….." Lucy muttered as she started to fall. "Lucy!" Last thing Lucy was able to remember were Mirajane's shriek and a warm arm holding her with worries.

^($ $)^

"Lucy! Hey! Lucy! Wake up already!" Someone was shaking Lucy. Lucy slowly started to open her eyes. "She woke up!" Somebody yelled. Lucy opened her eyes. She saw the guild looking at her with a worried look. "Lucy!" Natsu grinned as he saw the blond awake. "Lucy, are you ok?" Erza smiled. "Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed. "Lucy! We were so worried!" Charle yelled madly, but clearly, she was worried. "Aye! You should have seen our expression when Gray brought you in!" Happy exclaimed. "Gray…?" Lucy murmured. "Yeah.." Natsu glared at the ice mage next to her. "I caught you falling down. You really should go on a diet." Gray joked waiting for Lucy to anger and hit him. But, strangely, Lucy just stared at the ceiling. "Thank you." She murmured, surprising all. "Huh… Ah… You're welcome…." Gray answered. Lucy slowly stood up. "I'm sorry… but I need a rest… See ya…" Lucy slowly walked out of the guild.

^($ $)^

Everyone stared as she left. Mira sighed. "I wonder if she'll be ok…" Gray grabbed the book Lucy was holding. "Mira… you really sure with what Lucy told you?" Gray asked, flipping the book. "Yes. I remember every single word of it." Mira answered. "Why do you ask?" Mira asked Gray who closed the book. "It's blank… " He showed everyone the pages. It was just bunch of paper glued on together. Mira gasped. "But…. Then… what did Lucy see….?" Everyone silenced. "It's an ancient lost magic." A voice spoke. It was their master. He jumped off the 2nd floor. "That book is a magic book. It's been a long time since I saw it too." Master sighed. "What do you mean ji-san?" Natsu asked. "Only the one with a forgotten memory can find this book. By reading the book, the lost memory returns to the reader. I'm not sure what Lucy saw, but judging her attitude, it isn't a happy one. Don't bother her by asking it." Master glared especially to Natsu and Gray. "Tch…" Natsu pouted. "I wonder what she saw… she looked so glum…." Mira sighed.

^($ $)^

Lucy opened her apartment door. It was her comfortable room. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights. She went straight to her big bed and just jumped in. She buried her head in the pillow, and started crying. Tears wetted the pillow soon. As the moonlight shone upon her, she stopped crying. She sat up and stared outside. The moon shone and reflected the light on the river. The stars glowed bright, like it was talking to her. Lucy's tear fell from her eyes. "Lucy…. I'm not…." She whimpered as more tears dropped. "I….. will find you…" With that, Lucy stood up. She got her travel bags and started packing. Clothes, books, diary, pictures, and finally, her keys. She hesitated to write something or not, but grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. "Goodbye Fairy Tail…" A tear dropped on the paper. Lucy quickly rubbed it off and hastily left out the door.

^($ $)^

The next day came early, the guild was noisy and cheerful as usual. "Gray! Erza!" Natsu yelled as he came in as usual. "What fire-brain?!" Gray yelled back. "Have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked, trying to hold back the urge to punch Gray in the face. "No…. she's not here yet." Erza answered while she enjoyed her cheesecake. "Well then, what are we waiting for!? Let's go get her!" Natsu exclaimed. "Baka! Don't you remember what Master said?! She needs to rest?!" Gray yelled at him. "What did you call me?!" Natsu growled while glaring at Gray. "You got a problem with that?!" Gray growled back. They started hitting each other. The whole guild started laughing. Gray pushed Natsu towards Erza. Natsu bumped into Erza and Erza stuffed her face into her cake. The guild gasped. "E….Erza!" Natsu shuddered. "Natsu….. Gray…. What did I say about fighting in the guild!" Erza slammed the two hooligans together making them groan. Erza dropped the two and wiped the cake off her face. Erza stepped on Natsu's back. "Hmm…. But I am getting slightly worried… But I'm too tired to walk. And I think you two are bursting with energy. So both of you kneel down and carry me. " Erza demanded. The two boys groaned. "No! Why!" They moaned in pain. But Erza glared at them, and the two soon linked their arms, making a carriage for Erza. "Wendy. Come along." Erza motioned for the blue haired girl. Wendy hesitated. "But….." She considered what to do. Erza smiled and lifted Wendy on her lap. "Come on Wendy. Don't pity them." Erza smiled. The boys groaned but started off to Lucy's house.

^($ $)^

Finally, Team Natsu arrived in front of Lucy's apartment. "LUCYYY!" Natsu yelled, earning glares from other residence. Erza whacked his head. "Natsu! Quiet down!" The 4 climbed up the stairs and opened the door. "Lucy!" Erza yelled. The room was silent. Lucy wasn't home. "I think she's not home…" Gray murmured as he moved the curtains, letting the sunlight shine in. "Lucy!" Natsu kept yelling while opening every door he can find. Natsu turned back to the others with a serious look. "Nothing's here…." Natsu muttered. "What do you mean by that….?" Gray asked, apparently not understanding his words. Erza's eyes widened. Apparently, she understood. She opened the closet. No clothes were to be seen. Erza, surprised, checked the drawers bathroom, every door like Natsu did. "Nothing…." Erza muttered as her eyes widened. She glanced at Lucy's desk, seeing a small piece of paper. Erza snatched it off and gasped. "What's written?" Natsu, apparently worried, asked. Erza's hand shook. "ERZA!" Natsu yelled, shaking her shoulder. Erza loosened her grasp on the paper and the paper fluttered its way down to the floor. Natsu grabbed it, and quickly read it. His eyes widened and he started shaking as well. "Well… What does it say?" Gray kept asking. " Lucy…." A tear dropped from Natsu's eyes. Gray's eyes widened. "Oi! Natsu! What's wrong?! " Gray shook Natsu's shoulder. Natsu slowly handed Gray the piece of paper. Gray quickly snatched the paper and read it out loud. "Dear Fairytail. Thank you for everything, I love you all and I'll miss you all…. From Lucy" Gray dropped to his knees. Wendy started to cry. Erza started yelling. Natsu punched the wall with tears. "LUCY!"

On the train, Lucy sits at a window seat. She looks at the landscape and sighs. A tear drops from her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'I'll save you for sure…..'

**To Be Continued**

**선**

**선**

**Sth bout story: Ok. I know it's short. I planned it that way. 'Seeking for Lucy' will be in short chapters. I have another fanfic going on. And I'm telling you again, that this is just for time break. But that doesn't mean that I won't take this seriously. I'm always dead serious with fanfics. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also read ShiawaseLuv's other story: Lost Memories**

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	2. Chapter 2

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: How'd ya like it? Huh? Huh? I think it was crazy… Hehe…. I decided what to make Lucy's true identity. It's unique alright…. I dn't think anyone thought of it yet…. hehehe**

* * *

**Last Story: Lucy opens an ancient book enchanted with a specific spell that returns her with her memories. Realizing her 'true' identity, Lucy leaves Fairytail to do what she should've done 14 years ago.**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Title: Lucy's identity**

* * *

"Lucy…. Left Fairytail….?" Levi's faltered as she said that. A tear tricked down from her eyes.

She quickly covered her face with her small hands and started sobbing. "Why…?!" Levi yelled furiously. Gajeel silently patted the girl's back. Team Natsu stared at the floor as they told the guild everything. The always-merry-go-round guild silenced themselves. Everyone started sobbing sadly. Their cute little cheerful celestial mage was gone.

"It….It's all my fault…. Lucy must've saw something terrible from the book…. I… I should've never asked her to help me." Mira sobbed with Lisanna comforting her. 'That's right! The book!' Gray hurried to Master's room and grabbed the book.

"Master! Is there any way to peek her memories with this thing? We might know what's up with her." Gray panted as he asked the frowning master.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know much of the book. The 2nd just told me that the 1st made this book for people needing help…" Master stopped.

"The FIRST!" Master and Gray exclaimed together. "Where is she?" Gray asked Master Makarov.

"She went back to Tenrou Island to check something, but she promised to return when we pray for her with the Fairytail spirit." The guild hearing that all started to murmur.

Finally, Natsu stood up on the table. "HEY! We all know what our Fairytail spirit is! We are people who can do anything for our nakamas! We can do this! For Lucy!" He shouted and the guild wiped their tears away and closed their eyes.

They gathered their hands together and called for their 1st Master.

"Did you call for me?" Suddenly, a soft tingling voice spoke from the middle.

The guild opened their eyes to see the 1st Master of Fairytail. Mavis Vermillion.

She smiled her sweet smile at her guild. She looked around trying to find something and turned back to the 3rd. "I don't see one of my child." Mavis asked sweetly, making the whole guild frown once more.

"What happened?" Mavis asked. "Did….. Did I do something wrong…?" Tears welled up in the girl's eyes.

Master seeing that, quickly motioned everyone to smile again.

"No…. you didn't do anything wrong…." Natsu answered still frowning.

"We wanted to ask you something about this book." Erza held up an old book.

"Do you know how to read the memories shown in this book?" Gray asked.

"Please…." Wendy pleaded. Mavis stared the book and shook her head.

"No…. I'm afraid I can't. The memory inside is personal. We can't peek in it whenever we feel like doing it." Mavis frowned. The whole guild frowned again. Natsu punched the wall next to him. "Damn it! How do we find Lucy now?" Natsu yelled, earning a smack from master.

"Lucy? You mean the blonde girl who always smile?" Mavis asked. "Yes…. She lef…" Natsu tried to say something but Gray covered his mouth.

"Yeah! She…. Umm…. Saw something from the book and… really… got shocked." Gray continued, earning a glare from Natsu. Hearing that, Mavis's face darkened.

"I was meaning to ask sometime but….. what is she?" Mavis asked the guild, surprising the guild.

"Lucy is Lucy! Duh!" Natsu grinn

ed, completely forgetting about how sad and mad he was. "Why do you even ask something like that any way?" Natsu asked the frowning 1st Master. "I guess you don't know huh?" Mavis frowned.

"What is it?" Master's face darkened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That girl… she isn't human."

^($ $)^

"This stop is…." The train speaker rang as the train stopped. Lucy stood up and grabbed her suitcase.

She hurried out of the train and the train started again. Lucy stretched out her sore arms.

After a 3 hour train ride, she was worn out. For 3 hours she just couldn't sleep. But she wasn't in the mood for thinking of something or anything.

So Lucy had just stared out the window for 3 hours. She saw the blue sky, the green forest, the warm atmosphere of the local villages. It calmed her mind a bit.

She thought of her friends back in the guild and also reminded herself of the memories she had recovered. Remembering it made her sad.

Lucy shook her head. She had to forget about it. She had something important to do. She couldn't let her emotions do the best of her. Lucy looked up the blue sky. The sun shined upon her.

'Warm…..' Lucy smiled a bit. Lucy looked forward again. "Wait a bit more…." Lucy mumbled as she started walking.

^($ $)^

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Natsu yelled grabbing Mavis by her collar.

Master's eyes widened and his hand grew and slapped Natsu down. "NATSU!" Master yelled at Natsu, frightening the fire dragon slayer. Master turned back to Mavis. His eyes were filled with madness itself.

"Can I ask you what you mean by that?" Master's voice was filled with anger. Mavis looked serious.

"I mean what I say third. That girl, Lucy isn't human. She is an ethereal body of the real one." Mavis answered. Everyone in the guild's eyes widened. "Ethereal body?!" Everyone shouted out.

"You mean….. like the first and Siegrein, Lucy is just a form of magic?" Levi asked.

Mavis nodded. "Yes…. It takes great magic to form an ethereal body…. So I actually couldn't believe such great magic was being performed for such long period…" Mavis answered.

"I can't believe it….." Mira gasped.

"Wait…. Aren't we forgetting something?" Charle reminded.

Gray nodded. "I agree. If the Lucy we know isn't the real one…. Where is the real Lucy?" Gray asked.

The guild was silent once again. "Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Levi and Gajeel. " Master ordered. "I want you to follow Lucy's track. We need to find her before something happens." The team nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go!" Master shouted raising his arm in the air doing the Fairytail symbol. Everyone in the guild followed.

.

.

..

.

.

.

"Yoshi! I'm firing up!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Ok. I know its short, and I know it took a lot… But I started school and my sleeping hours increased like a triple…. Gomen… I suck…. And OMG I saw the latest FT chapter! I wonder if Flare is lying….. And OMG…. I hate Minerva…. She's a bitch.. And GRAY! HE WAS JUST AWESOME! PS. Im a Gray maniac…. haha**

* * *

**Thanks to….**

* * *

**Review.**

**AngelXReaper: I….I'm so sorry for being late… Please don't die….. I didn't mean to kill you…. Uwaaaaaa! I don't want to be a killer….. I don't want to be in the Juvi! Don't DIE!**

* * *

**Fav.**

**MisturRainbow**

**Sissy bear 3000**

**cutey650kuto**

**sugarhigh44**

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01**

**yodontknow**

* * *

**Fol.**

**LostWakingDreamer**

**MisturRainbow**

**Sissy bear 3000**

**phoenixflamemarauder**

**sugarhigh44**

**tarini**

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01**

**yodontknow**

* * *

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **


	3. Chapter 3

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Hola~ Hahahaha….. You know… I didn't think 'Seeking for Lucy would be so….. dunno…. Popular…. Maybe it's because there is a lot of Lucy leaving FairyTail sequel…. It is kind of ironic to see the one I really put in all my effort(Lost Memories) to be not-so-popular and the one I started as a random idea(Seeking for Lucy) to be famous…. Weird… **

* * *

**Last Story: One day, Lucy opens the enchanted book to revive her past memories that she had forgotten. Surprised with the sudden memory attack, Lucy leaves Fairytail?! The members ask the First Master of FairyTail, Mavis Vermillion for advice to find out that Lucy wasn't even Lucy?!**

* * *

**Review Reply: Decided to post them right here. **

**BlueMoonMillennium: Unique….. The exact word I like to hear…. I love unique! I always try to make my stories 'unique' and I love hearing the word! Thanks!**

**alycat63: Thanks! Happy to be writing a 'cool' story.**

**JcL107: Yes. Lucy is powerful. I love Lucy-Powerful fanfics…. So I'm writing one. Hmm… About your question…. The only thing I can say is to… keep reading… too much to reveal…**

**animefanficforever28: I'm updating! And I can't tell you where Lucy is! It's supposed to be a secret! Keep reading to find out!**

**Star78: Ok…. That was a unique way of expressing it…original is something I like to hear… ****And….unicorns…OMG Aren't they the cutest!? With the horn and stuff… I once believed that they would hop over the rainbow, to the clouds and rest there…. Crazy huh?**

**Matsukaze Tenma: I can't tell you that…. But I can tell you one of them will be appearing 100%! Not so sure about the other…**

* * *

**Ch.3**

**Title: Lucy! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

* * *

The guild started talking after the 'Find Lucy' search team left. Most of the subjects were about Lucy's true identity.

"SILENCE!" The master yelled. The guild had quieted down. Everyone had their eyes on the Master.

"Ahem… Even though I only sent those 6 to find Lucy, I suggest you to keep your mind to look for her. At your missions, please look for her. Alright, you're all free to go!" Master yelled with pride.

The guild cheered and all headed out, leaving only a few members left. Master sighed and entered his office with the first.

"Master Mavis…. What exactly is Lucy? How can her ethereal body be like that…?" Makarov asked the young girl with clouds over his face. The First just shrugged.

"Honestly…. I'm…. not sure….. Her body radiates a strong force of magic….. but…" Mavis bit her thumb with a worried look.

"The magic her body radiated was surly different from a human's… I… never felt of such magic…" Mavis spoke while sighing. Makarov sighed also.

"Will she be okay…?"

^($ $)^

"Ummm… Excuse me…?" Lucy asked a young girl who looked like she was about 20 or even less. She had long brown hair tied into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were brown like her hair. Freckles covered her face in a good way, making her look cute. She wore a white blouse with a long brown dress over it. Over the dress was a white apron. She seemed like a hobo. All her clothing were tattered and had smudges all over it. "May I help you?" The girl asked timidly. She seemed to be a little awkward to talk with a stranger.

"Do you…. Know any dark guild… the mark looks like… a weird constellation shaped like a skull…. I think…?" Lucy asked, trying to make out the shape she had seen.

"I'm so sorry…. But I don't think I know such guild…" The girl sounded sorry. Lucy let out a sigh. "No… I'm sorry for wasting your time…." Lucy was about to turn away when the girl grabbed her arm with a shaking hand.

"WAIT! Ummm….. Are you…. By any chance, a mage?" She asked with her eyes wide. Lucy noticed that the girl's voice kept shaking. Lucy assured the girl to calm down. "Yes… I am a mage…. Why do you ask..?" Lucy replied.

The girl's eyes widened and tears started to fall. "Uwahhhhhh.. I'm….. so…..sorry…" The woman knelt at the ground and started to cry her heart out. Lucy, surprised, hugged the girl who cried in Lucy's chest.

"Calm down…. Don't you cry! Calm down!" Lucy patted the girl's back to calm her. "You're ruining your cute face so stop crying and tell me what's going on.." Lucy took out her handkerchief and handed it to the girl.

The woman looked up at Lucy's face and received the handkerchief with her small shaky hands. "Thank you…" She sniffled as she dabbed her eyes, wiping out her endless tears. "No problem." Lucy smiled.

"My name is Lucy. What's your's?" Lucy asked with a warm smile. "I….I'm Raion… Raion Browner…." The girl sniffled. Lucy smiled.

"Nice meeting you Raion." With that, Lucy held out her hand to Raion. Raion stopped crying and grabbed her hand. Lucy helped Raion up and supported her.

"Where's your house? I'll help you there. You can wash up… and I can hear your stories." Lucy grinned. Raion stared at the ground, playing with her two hands.

"I…. can't….." Raion murmured. She kept fidgeting with her fingers. "I can't return there anymore." Raion's eyes started to shake. Lucy noticed it, and patted her back.

"It's alright. Come on. I'll take you to my hotel room." Lucy supported the girl and took her to her room at the little inn at the edge of the town.

^($ $)^

Raion stared at the blond as she prepared some hot cocoa for her. "Here." Lucy handed her a big mug filled with warm chocolate milk.

"Drink up!" Lucy smiled as Raion drank the liquid. The warmth quickly overwhelmed her body as the drink passed her throat.

"Thank you." Raion smiled a little. "Want some more?" Lucy held a big pitcher filled with hot chocolate for her to see.

"No thanks…." Raion shook her head. Lucy placed the pitcher back on her stove.

"Raion, why don't you take a warm bath? You look…. Well…. You know what I mean." Lucy giggled as the young girl blushed.

"C'mon… a bath won't hurt. I'll borrow you some clothes if you like." Lucy suggested.

The girl nodded and headed straight towards the bathroom. Lucy giggled as she looked in her luggage for some clothing that would fit the girl.

^($ $)^

"That damn Lucy….. leaving us like this…." Natsu growled as she muttered about his lost companion.

"Shut up Natsu. First we head to her house to see what she had left behind." Erza glared at her goofy teammate.

"Lucy….. Why couldn't she trust us about this…" Levi's eyes glittered with tear. She quickly wiped them out.

The 6 mages walked out of the guild sighing and sobbing about Lucy. Soon, they reached the riverside where Lucy's house was.

The house was exactly as they remembered. Cozy atmosphere filled the house.

Natsu intuitively jumped into the pink comfy bed. Gray threw his shirt off and Erza got out a piece of cake and sat on the table.

"Umm….guys…?" Levi stunned spoke. "What the heck are you doing?!" Levi half yelled as Happy grabbed a fish from the fridge.

"Huh?" The 4 realized what they were doing and quickly stood up. Gajeel was cracking up as the 4 mages blushed.

Levi sighed. "You guys! This is serious! Lucy's gone! She could be in grave danger, or already be in one and we're slacking off!" Levi scolded, scaring the mages.

"I'm sorry… it's just that…" Gray sighed.

"We've been doing this so long…. We did it like it was almost natural…" Erza sighed as she snuck back to the table with her cake.

Levi sighed. "You all are hopeless…. I wonder how Lucy even dealt with you all…"

The team sighed and gloomed up. Charle finally spoke up.

"Don't you all gloom up like that the minute you started the search! Aren't you all looking for Lucy? Start looking for clues you dimwits!" Charle yelled at the mages who looked like zombies now.

"She's right…. What are we doing right now…." Erza sighed as she stood back up.

"We can do this!" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison. The two glared at each other for a second, but grinned.

"Let's do this!"

^($ $)^

"So… tell me… What were you going to ask me?" Lucy asked the little girl who changed into what you can call a 'Lucy-style'.

Raion wore a simple brown blouse with a chocolate colored skirt. Her long brown hair was cut short by Lucy herself and was tied in twintails which suited her.

Raion fidgitted with her shirt trying to avoid the question. "Umm…" Raion couldn't say anything.

Lucy simply hugged the girl, startling her. She patted the girl's back. "It's ok. Just… tell me when you're ready." Lucy gently spoke in her ears.

Lucy smiled as tears rolled out of Raion's eyes. "Now let's get some sleep." Lucy stood up as she coaxed the girl in to her bed and turned the light off.

^($ $)^

After a few hours, the 5mages laid on the floor, exhausted.

"I'm so tired…." Natsu panted as he stretched his arms out. "Why those she have so much stuff…." Natsu groaned.

"She should've gotten a tiny attic or something…" Gray sighed as he took his pants off, now leaving him with his boxers.

"I never thought that she would have a storage room hidden under the bed…" Erza crawled out off the basement. Turns out, she had a secret hideaway under the bed filled with some stuff.

"Was there anything in there?" Levi asked the scarlet mage. But she shook her head.

"Just a bunch of furniture. No wonder she was always out of money. She had been buying stuff from her mansion." Erza sighed as she remembered the blonde mage promising herself to get the place back someday.

Then it came to her.

"Hey…. We should check the Heartfillia mansion!" Erza yelled out.

Levi's eyes widened. "Of course! That's where she leaved in for like 16 years! Why didn't I think of that!" Levi exclaimed.

"We should head out right away!" Erza exclaimed dragging the fire and ice mage. "Yeah! Let's head right away." Levi dragged Gajeel with the help of Pantherlilly.

_But Lucy, my dear friend. At then, we never realized that what we were doing will in the future, force you to leave us forever. We never realized that someday, this would make us fight against you. All drenched with tear, with no reason to fight at all. With no spirit, just forced to fight you. I still remember, we were worried but finally, happy to catch a hunch. We should've believed in you. We never should've doubted your love for us. But I guess you can't rotate the past. And even though the results were horrible, I'd never regret looking for you. I wish you happiness, and I wish also that you'd someday, be able to read this, and know that we miss you. _

_Writing a letter that will never reach you, your beloved friend , Levi McGarden_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Ok. OC time. Her name is Raion Browner. Cause she's a brown brown girl. Forget about the Levi-letter since it won't make sense at all until the end. I love the word unique. But someone actually had the same idea as this story… I'm surprised but I'm not going to stop writing.**

* * *

**Thanks to….**

* * *

**Review(Reply at top.)**

* * *

**BlueMoonMillennium**

**alycat63**

**JcL107**

**animefanficforever28**

**Star78**

**Matsukaze Tenma**

* * *

**Fol.**

* * *

**alycat63**

**Bluefire1221**

**BlueMoonMillennium**

**Chammy98**

**Dunk234**

**JcL107**

**jelloman3**

**Leviosa12**

**Matsukaze Tenma**

**NerdyMage3**

**Raios Ryos**

**Tenshi of Yami**

**WishToBeWizard**

* * *

**Fav.**

* * *

**BlueMoonMillennium**

**Chammy98**

**Dunk234**

**Matsukaze Tenma**

**NerdyMage3**

**Raios Ryos**

**WishToBeWizard**

**alycat63**

* * *

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic**

* * *

**Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv :**

**Lost Memories**


	4. Chapter 4

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Hargh Hargh I'm back! Woohoo! Somebody cheer with me! Seeking for Lucy is officially back on the charts again! Ok I'm back, and really weird to see this crazy fanfic to be popular… seriously weird…. Oh and PS. My moving dates have been decided! It's at Sept. 25****th****! I'll be riding an airplane at 1:00 pm to ChingDao! Goodbye Korea, Hello ChingDao!**

* * *

**Last Story: While Lucy's exploring, she meets a girl named Raion Browner who seems to have a secret going on.. And if you haven't realized this, you're a fool!^^Lucy decides to take her under her wings…**

* * *

**Chatty Chat with the Chara**

**Me: Hello! New corner! **

**Lucy: Not so yay…. I miss the guild**

**Fairy Tail: And we miss you!**

**Lucy: Aww…. I'm touched….**

**Fairy Tail: -_-+**

**Me:;;;;;;;; AWKWARD! I'll…just do the disclaimers….**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL….. IM JUST AN OBSESSED FAN!**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**Matsukaze Tenma: Thank you SO much! You inspire me a lot you know!**

**UnknownDaRk: Hey that's funny…. My eyes are O.O when I read the reviews! I love you readers!**

**BlueMoonMillenium: Aww sucks…. You readers are way too smart! I have to be more unique to outsmart you all!**

**ErLuSwift13: Her body is in….. somewhere haha cannot reveal secrets….shh!**

**Zombiekins5948: Begging accepted! Here's your chapter!**

* * *

**Ch.4**

**Title: Raion Browner, a new friendship blooms along the trails of hidden secrets**

* * *

Raion woke up on a comfy bed.

"Ugh…." Raion rubbed her stomach as it grumbled out loud.

"Pfffft!" Raion turned to see Lucy up, already dressed snickering. Raion, realizing why she was laughing turned red.

"C'mon Raion, I have breakfeast." Lucy giggled as she held up the frying pan.

The smell of a sunny side up breakfeast hit Raion's nose, and lured her to the table.

"Here! Enjoy." Lucy placed a big plate containing two eggs, some ham and 3 pieces of golden brown toast.

"Here are your jams and butter. And your fresh cup of milk." Lucy handed afterwards.

Raion licked her mouth as her stomach growled once again. Raion started digging in as Lucy ate hers.

"Mmm….. That hits the spot…" Raion chugged her cup of milk after finishing her meal.

Lucy giggled. "Well that's good, we have a lot of traveling to do today." Lucy spoke as she silently took her plate to the sink.

"That reminds me Lucy-san… why are you looking for that guild?" Raion asked as she placed her plate to the sink like Lucy did.

"That's a secret." Lucy winked. "I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours." Lucy shrugged.

Raion's face darkened. Lucy laughed. "Cheer up. It means that when were close enough to trust each other, I'll tell you."

Raion managed to smile a bit. "I never agreed following you." Raion grinned evily. Lucy's face dropped.

"Aww…come on… You said you don't have anywhere to go…. Right?" Lucy had those puppy eyes ready for an agreement.

"Fine then, but I have something I want to do as well…" Raion grinned. "I want to look for my father on this trip. Will you help?" Raion asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Sure… why not?" Raion grinned.

"Then, were officially travel mates. " Raion put her hand out. "I look forward traveling with you." Raion smiled. Lucy smiled back and grabbed her hand. "So do I."

* * *

(+^-^+)

"So…. What do you plan to do from now, Lucy?" Raion asked.

They were checking out from their inn and they really hadn't discussed anything at all...

"Hmm….. I guess since we need information and money, we should go on missions…. Oh I forgot to ask! Are you by any chance, a mage?" Lucy asked.

"I guess I am….. I'm a requip mage slash stellar mage. I have a few weapons and a few silver keys in my dimension… But I'm really weak… so… I'm more like a knight…"Raion frowned.

Lucy patted her shoulder. "It's alright. We can train together. I know a great requip mage. I'm sure you can become like her someday." Lucy smiled, remembering a certain red-haired mage.

"I wish too… So….Lucy…What kind of mage are you?" Raion asked.

Lucy held out her key ring. "I'm also a stellar mage I guess…" Raion's eyes widened.

"OMG! 10 of the Zodiac keys?! You….. You're Lucy Heartfillia of Fairytail?!" Raion gasped out, shrieking.

"Yeah….. I guess….I am…" Lucy smiled a bit.

"Are you on a mission or something? Am I bothering you?" Raion asked worried.

Lucy just shook her head. "No, actually, I left Fairy Tail yesterday. I had to do something so I had to leave." Lucy smiled sadly.

"Oh…. I'm sorry for asking…" Raion apologized earning a smack from Lucy.

"What are you apologizing for? I'm absolutely fine." Lucy smiled as Raion rubbed her head. "Since were both independent mages, let's go to the community mage center for a mission and some information." Lucy spoke as Raion just gave a nod.

(A/N: 'Community Mage Center' or 'CMC' is a government institution for mages who haven't yet joined a guild yet. They give out information about available mage guilds and have a mission board for them. *This is not an original setting of FT so it belongs to me. But I don't care if you use this setting.I always encourage people to write stories!*)

* * *

(+^-^+)

The CMC

"Wow…. I never knew such place existed…" Raion exclaimed as she wondered around the giant building.

The building was rather well-built compared to the guild and all. It was actually new… It had a mission board and an information booth.

"Well it was something that the Fiore government made recently. And not many people really use it, so it's actually just a waste on tax." Lucy grumbled.

Raion laughed. "But now, its help to us…. So I think it isn't all a waste…"

"I guess…." Lucy mumbled as she searched through the mission board and snatch a mission.

"Which one did you choose?" Raion peeked at the paper Lucy was holding and let out a gasp.

"Lucy! This is an A class worthy mission!" Raion shrieked causing the attention of others.

Now let's see the mission Lucy had picked, shall we? :

* * *

**HELP US!**

**THERE'S A DARK GUILD NEAR OUR VILLAGE**

**WE ARE ALWAYS FEARING THEM.**

**THEY ALWAYS RAMPAGE AROUND THE VILLAGE TOO MUCH.**

**ALL OF OUR VILLAGERS ARE FEARING.**

**PLEASE GET RID OF THEM!**

**WE COULDN'T ASK A GUILD BECAUSE OF THE POLICY.**

**INDEPENDENT MAGES ARE OUR ONLY HOPE!**

**HELP US**

**REWARD: 500,000 JEWELS**

* * *

"C'mon… the reward is hot and I know this guild. The Naked Monkeys…. I think…. They're not that strong." Lucy encouraged.

"B-but….." Raion trembled. Lucy smiled and patted her back. "It's alright. It will be a new experience for us after all."

Raion sighed and nodded in approval. "You'd better protect me with your life!" Raion glared, making Lucy burst into laughter.

"Ok. I promise you that when you're in trouble I'll run to you!" Lucy smiled as she winked at the girl.

"Let's go get an approval on this mission." Lucy grabbed Raion's hand and dragged her to the front.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"May I help you?" The woman asked as the two girls walked up to her.

Lucy held up the piece of paper and showed it to the woman. The woman blinked as she examined the paper.

"This is an A class mission. Actually, more like an S class. You sure you can do this?" The woman raised her eyebrow as she spoke.

Lucy just shrugged. "I think this as a great experience for her. My second mission as a team was an S class one." Lucy shuffled Raion's hair earning a complaint.

The woman giggled. "Ok, then, try not to die and we need to know your name to keep the mission on track." The woman took out a file and a pen.

"Raion Browner and….. Lucille Etoiles." Lucy answered. The woman scribbled down what she heard and smiled. "The mission is now yours. Go get them."

"Oh…and do you know anything about a dark guild with constellations as their guild mark?" Lucy asked.

"No… I don't think I heard of them…sorry…."

"Oh…Thanks! Bye!" Lucy grinned as she pulled Raion once again.

* * *

(+^-^+)

After receiving the permission, Lucy dragged Raion out of the building.

"Umm…..Lucy…?" Raion asked. "UhHuh?" Lucy answered.

"Why did you lie about your name?" Raion asked.

"Cause I'm probably being chased by my old guild." Lucy replied with a grim look.

"Huh? Did you do something bad?" Raion asked, surprised.

"Nah… It's just how they are….. always caring for their nakamas….. those bunch of bakas…. "Lucy mumbled in sadness.

"Oh… What is Fairy Tail like…?" Raion asked.

"Horrible." Lucy replied.

"Eh?!" Raion exclaimed in dismay. "They are?!"

"Yes… The whole guild is always fighting each other, drinking and seriously annoying. They are a bunch of bakas all mashed up together. They always cause trouble and always destroy things. Trust me, they are all bunch of weirdos if you ask me." Lucy sighed.

"But they're always kind and caring. They never give up on their nakamas no matter who the enemy is. They all have a deep sadness buried up in their heart. They try to hide it, by laughing and fighting. So they're basically all still a bunch of immature." Lucy continued.

"And that's why I love them more than the whole world." Lucy smiled.

"But that doesn't really match up…" Raion asked confused.

"I know…. Right?" Lucy smiled, letting a drop of tear escape her eyes.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: This seems to be the 'boringest' I've ever got….. And no Team Rescue for a while I guess…. For now, we'll probably have Lucy and Raion relationship bloom…. Not love…. I don't do Yuri/GL whatever you call it. I'm not against it, after all I read some… heh But I prefer to write a story of a girl and a boy. But if I do, I'll probably go as LucyXErza or go BL haha**

* * *

**Thanks to….**

* * *

**Fol.**

**HimeLucy**

**UnknownDaRk**

**geheimaas**

**hinata95**

**Lovely Buddy**

* * *

**Fav.**

**ErLuSwift13**

**HimeLucy**

**Lovely Buddy**

**MarbelySan**

**hinata95**

* * *

**For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **

* * *

**Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv:**

**Lost Memories**


	5. Chapter 5

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: I guess it'd been a while since I write SFL…. Or am I….? I'm kind of mad cause the fanfics I loved are not updating….-.,- seriously!? I'm waiting! Ugh! Oh and I am currently writing in China! Plus I have been accepted by MTI a international school in ChingDao! YAY!**

* * *

**Last Story: Lucy decides to continue her journey with a companion, Raion Browner, a rookie mage. Since they're both independent mages, they decide to head to the CMC for a mission.**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

_**lilangel25: I'm sorry for the late update! I'll try to write more and faster!**_

_**Star78: Umm,,,, what is chus? Gomenasi for being such a baka…. T^T I love replying to the reviews too! It's fun! Yay for 'Seeking for Lucy' and unicorns! I wonder if they actually exist…. You know… somewhere over the rainbow….**_

_**Neko Nyan 3: Gosh you're the best! You read all 3 and actually write reviews! I love you! Where were you all this time?! Hahahaha I'll try to update faster! Please don't stop rolling the scrolls down!**_

**Chatty Chat with the Charas! :**

* * *

**Lucy: Hey! Fairy tail! Let me introduce you all to my new partner. Come and say hi!**

**Raion: Umm…. Hello…. I'm Raion Browner…. A rookie mage… I respect Fairy tail!**

**FT: Oh…. You seem like a nice girl Rai-chan… Would you mind doing us a small favor? ^-^+**

**Raion: Wh-what is it….**

**FT: Drag Lucy back here…**

**Raion: Eh?! Bu-**

**Lucy: ShiawaseLuv does not own the FT! Finished! Let's go Raion!**

**Raion: Eh?! Umm….. Bye….**

* * *

**Ch.5**

* * *

**Title: 4 secrets of celestial magic**

* * *

"Lucy… What do you think about stellar mages….?" Raion asked on the train heading to the village.

"I think it's really mysterious….. I mean…. A magic that can open the gate doors to other dimensions…. How cool is that…? So, why do you ask?" Lucy answered.

"Well…. No one really appreciates celestial mages anymore. You know…. We do look like we're hiding behind our mighty spirits… Plus we're pretty weak…." Raion gloomily answered.

Lucy let out a laugh. "Raion… do you know the secrets of celestial magic? Lucy asked. Raion shook her head.

Lucy smiled. "First, is that there were more keys other than the silver and golden ones." Lucy of their mighty

Raion's eyes widened. "Seriously?! So the legends are true?!" Raion gasped.

Lucy nodded. "They are known to be 5 times stronger than the zodiacs." Lucy winked.

"B-But… why aren't there any now?" Raion asked curiously. Lucy shrugged. "It's because of their mighty powers. The Stellar King was afraid that he stellar dimension would bring chaos to the human dimension. So the king withdrew them all back to the spirit world. Of course, it caused many complains, but after a long time, people eventually forgot. " Lucy explained.

"Whoa… I didn't know that…." Raion gasped. Lucy grinned. "Of course. No one really knows that much." Lucy giggled. "Oh" was all Raion spoke.

"Second is that there are actually rank in the stellar spirits. The silver ones are

E ranked while the Zodiacs are D ranked." Lucy explained.

Raion gasped once more. "Whoa….. the Zodiacs are D ranked?! Then what in the world are the A ranks?! Raion asked.

"A ranks are mostly noblesses. The royal families. Like… Spirit King is currently S ranked." Lucy explained. "Since they're nobles, they don't do work with human beings." Lucy sighed. "But rarely, a noble decides to take in a human being as their successor and teaches them magic, or gives them a key of their possession."

"But why do spirits have keys?" Raion asked.

"It's their slaves. The slave system still exists in the spirit world. But it isn't harsh and all. The slaves are treated properly, and only used in battle or minor quests. If not, its master shall become a sinner and taken all their powers and rank."

Raion gasped. "That is SO cool! Are there more secrets?" Raion asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Two more…. That I can call a secret. You know that celestial magic is all about promises and bonds between their spirits. I think learning about the spirit world helps your magic. But from now on is information that you have to swear to keep. You can't tell anyone about it." Lucy warned.

Raion nodded. "Ok. I won't tell." Raion grinned making Lucy smile.

"Third. There are several more duplicates of the Zodiacs in the spiritual world." Lucy explained.

Raion's eyes widened. "Bu-But! There are only 12…" Raion protested.

"Ssh.. It isn't. Actually, there we're more than that… for example Ophiuchus was a Zodiac, but he trained himself a lot and became a C rank. So he was banned from the Zodiac. Also, there are many keys for one spirit. But only one set was allowed for humans." Lucy explained.

Raion stared at Lucy with curiousism. Lucy sighed. "Just think of Loke- I mean the Lion. There is a key right here." Lucy showed her the golden keys. "But there are more of these in the spirit world." Lucy grinned. "Get it now?" Lucy asked.

Raion nodded. "So, that was…. Weird… I never even thought that something like that…" Raion stammered.

Lucy giggled a bit. "And finally, fourth is that there is another way to use celestial magic other than summoning the spirit. Only a few celestial mages know this, and uses it." Lucy explained.

"Gulp….." Raion gulped. Lucy smiled and patted her head. "It's ok. Nothing scary, geez…" Lucy giggled. Raion glared at Lucy. "I'm not a kid you know." Raion accused.

"Gomen gomen…..^^" Lucy smiled. "You just remind me of someone I know." Lucy sighed. "Who?" Raion asked. Lucy winked. "Se~cret~" Lucy giggled.

"Huh? Ugh fine then, what's the 4th secret?" Raion asked while glaring at Lucy. Lucy smiled.

"That, I'll tell you during the mission. You know what they say, seeing is better than hearing." Lucy giggled as Raion just pouted.

"Tch…"

* * *

(+^-^+)

As the train stopped, Lucy and Raion quickly stepped out of the train and headed to the village near the mountains.

The mayor who heard about the mission approval was at the gates to greet them.

"Welcome, Lucille-san and Raion-san, to our village." The mayor smiled as they walked in. Lucy and Raion smiled back.

The mayor leaded them to a small building that Lucy assumed as a city hall or something.

"Come and sit down please." The mayor sat down, while the two sat on the other side.

Suddenly, the mayor's expression darkened. "The dark guild 'Naked Mummy' has been harassing us since like forever. My…. My little girl was raped by that horrible monkey!" The mayor started crying like waterfalls.

"P-Please help…. Ever since that day my…. 17 year old daughter won't move at all…. She just sits in the corner…. Trembling and crying about the thought." Tears tricked down the mayor's cheek.

"Not only her, but almost two thirds of the maiden here was raped. Please… get rid of them…." The mayor knelt on the floor and sobbed loudly. Raion also knelt, comforting the mayor. Lucy glanced at the window to see other villagers also crying.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it for sure!" Lucy smiled as she grabbed her bags and Raion.

"Wish us luck.^^" Lucy waved at the villagers as she dragged Raion out of the building.

"Mayor! " A villager gasped. "The mark on her hand. She's from Fairy tail!" He yelled as his eyes widened. "I know her! She's Lucy Heartfillia! One of the last celestial mages!" A woman gasped tearing up with joy. "Isn't she the one who defeated the 'Naked Mummy' real easy? I heard one of them talk about her… They hate her and her guild." Another man whispered.

"SILENCE!" The mayor yelled shutting the peoples down. "We have to trust them. Let's just pray for them." The Mayor sniffed.

Every villager gathered their hands and closed their eyes, praying for the team's safety.

* * *

(+^-^+)

"Lucy... is all dark guilds that way? I mean harassing people, killing, and raping…? That's so…." Raion glumly asked.

"Cruel. I guess cruel would fit in there nicely." Lucy spoke in anger. "Yeah. Most of them do. But not all is like this. Ever hear of 'Crime Sorciere'?

Raion shook her head. "Nope. Never heard of them." Lucy smiled.

"Crime Sorciere is an independent guild. A guild that wasn't accepted to become a legal one." Lucy explained.

"Why? Can't they just enroll as one?" Raion asked.

"They can't. Crime Sorciere's purpose is to demolish all dark guilds and kill Zeref. Guilds fighting each other are strictly banned. Even if it's a Dark Guild." Lucy explained.

"Plus, the members are…. Well there's 3 of them. One of them is a prison breaker, and the other two are ex-members from Grimmore Heart. So basically, they're all wanted criminals." Lucy laughed a bit making Raion wonder why.

"Huh? But why does bad people do good things? Revenge? Money?" Raion asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No. Not at all. All three of them regret what they did, and truly worried the other dark mages who can become like them. So they decided to gather and form an independent guild to pay off their wrong deeds." Lucy smiled.

"Oh….. that's weird…." Raion spoke as curiosity got over her. "So, people in the dark can always step back out?" Raion asked hopefully.

Lucy nodded. "Everyone can turn around and try again. No matter how bad somebody was, you can turn back to kindness." Lucy grinned. Raion's face flowered with joy. "That's great!" Raion smiled.

* * *

(+^-^+)

Dark Guild 'Naked Mummy'

"Cheers for Naked Mummy!" The whole guild cheered in joy. At the second floor, two monkeys cheered as their bananas smashed each other.

"Naked Mummy had grown so much ever since those flies disappeared, Zatou-niisan." The monkey with a strange armor on spoke as he munched his bananas.

"But, Gatou-niisan, those flies seem to have returned." A monkey with a 80s hairdo and sunglasses spoke with concern while eating his banana.

Suddenly, the monkey slammed the table, causing attention from other members.

"Fairy Tail, why do we have to hide from them, Zatou-niisan?" The monkey grumbled.

The disco-monkey gritted his teeth. "It all started from that failed robbery-Lucy Heartfillia…. She caused us to be like this…." He growled, picking up a red dart and throwing it to the picture of Lucy on the dart target board.

"I'll get her back for all this…" He groaned, remembering one of his underlings who got beaten up.

"Zatou-san! Gatou-san!" A member ran inside the guild. "Mages are coming this way!" He yelled, surprising the members.

"How many? What guild?! Who?!" The two 'nii-sans' asked in chorus.

"There were only 2, I think they're independent mages. Two girls, I don't know the brown haired mage, but one of them was blond, and.." The member's eyes widened.

"Yeah! It's her! Lucy Heartfillia!" The member exclaimed. With that, the two monkeys stood up, abandoning their bananas.

"Lucy Heartfillia…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sth bout story: Yay! Next chapter goes action! This chapter contained what I thought about the settings of FT's celestial magic. Secret number 4 is the one I can sure its truth. Hmmm….. the hint of secret no.4 is,….. Duke of Evaroo! If you can guess the correct answer, you'll be given a chance to name Raion's father's name! I give you the privilege.

* * *

Thanks to….

Fol

Neko Nyan 3

Shifuku

mevjack

rourie

Fav.

Destiny Wingnicorn

Neko Nyan 3

Shifuku

For awesome reviews/followers/favoriters

* * *

ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic

* * *

Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv:

Lost Memories

The Well-Known Genius


End file.
